


Bites and kisses

by queenex



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batjokes, M/M, Vampire AU, i don't write very often :////, jeremiah is a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenex/pseuds/queenex
Summary: This man was more than just a simple human being. Simple human beings pick a side. They are either good or bad. Black or white. Contrast. But Bruce... He was the grey, the middle, the perfect, Jeremiah would say.The one in which Jeremiah is a vampire and Bruce doesn't care.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was anything that Jeremiah could look at all the time and never get bored, it would be Bruce Wayne.

This man was more than just a simple human being. Simple human beings pick a side. They are either good or bad. Black or white. Contrast. But Bruce... He was the grey, the middle, _the perfect_ , Jeremiah would say.

Jeremiah was standing in the doorstep to the living room where Bruce was watching the stars, observing the beauty of night, meditating maybe? Jeremiah couldn't tell, but the man was quiet, his usually fast, young heartbeat was slower than Jeremiah was used to hear. It was putting him under some kind of spell, it felt magical.

Jeremiah remembered the interrogation room. The conflict that was happening in Bruce was his favourite thing of all. To anyone else, Bruce would look completely innocent, but Jeremiah knew that Bruce wanted to rip his head off right then. Even though Bruce knows what _unnatural powers_ Jeremiah has, what he is capable of, he thinks he can beat him. And who knows, maybe he can?

Jeremiah sneaked into Bruce's mind, carefully, softly. His mind was a quiet place. White. Totally different from the black shirt he was wearing. There were no any specific thoughts there, _he is most likely meditating_. 

But then everything in Bruce's head became noisy and he jumped off the brown couch and looked at Jeremiah in the doorstep. He did not hide the surprisement. He was catching his breath, shaking. Jeremiah must have scared him. How wouldn't he though? Just a month ago Jeremiah tortured Alfred, shot Selina, terrorized all of Gotham. And now there are rumors of him being some sort of a creature. A vampire? Zombie? The white skin really did make him look like one. 

The balance Jeremiah felt was gone and Bruce was radiating hate now. Even a simple human being could tell that since Bruce's surprised face was changed by an angry expression, just like the one in the interrogation room. The cold one. 

To Jeremiah Bruce was beautiful like this. When Bruce is angry, he clenches his teeth and raises his eyebrows a little. His neck muscles become tense and pupils go wide. Jeremiah has noticed that. 

'What are you doing here?' Bruce spoke, breathing heavily and clenching his teeth again immediately after saying the words. 

Jeremiah took a small step closer and Bruce took one back. Jeremiah sniffed and his red lips formed into a tiny smile. That was the only answer Bruce got. 

'Are you here to hurt me?' Bruce asked again since Jeremiah wasn't willing to say anything. His facial expression changed again and this time there was fear in his voice. His lips were trembling and Jeremiah started walking towards him slowly. Bruce repeated the action he did before, he walked back. 

'Oh Bruce...' Jeremiah sighed. 'So you did hear the stories?' Jeremiah highlighted the _did._

Walking back was a stupid decision since Bruce hit a wall. He thought of running or throwing something at Jeremiah but that would be a stupid thing to do since he was just a few steps away.

In the light of hearth, Jeremiah's eyes were almost white. Cold like marble, deep as an ocean. Bruce could drown in them and he will if he won't look away right now. 

'Are they true?' Bruce _did_ look away, now studying Jeremiah's pale skin.

Instead of saying something, Jeremiah took one last step that was keeping him from feeling Bruce's hot air coming right from his lungs. They were dangerously close to each other, starring at each other's eyes as if looking for something.  

Bruce was so young, so fascinating. So warm. Jeremiah would be lying if he said that he doesn't want to taste his blue blood just a little, hear that young, strong heart beating just for him. 

This weird connection that they had was not just because they shared similar experiences. They both have lost their parents at a young age, they both fought and still are fighting with who they are, but Jeremiah seemed to already find his path.

There was something else between them and they both knew it. _Fascination_? Absolutely. _Love_? Maybe. None of them would name it like that though. 

'Would you like to see?' Jeremiah said softly. Bruce didn't speak and Jeremiah took it as a yes.

Bruce's eyes widened as Jeremiah started leaning closer to him. First he thought he was going to kiss him to his lips, but instead his pale face traveled a little beneath Bruce's lips and finally hit his neck. Instead of biting, which is what Bruce expected, he pressed a soft kiss there. Bruce tensed at how cold it was. 

Jeremiah pulled away and looked Bruce in the eye as if waiting for some kind of approval. First Bruce felt confused, but then everything clicked and he realized what Jeremiah was waiting for. 

‘Are… are you going to drink my blood?’ Bruce asked instead of giving any approval. 

‘Do you want me to?’ Jeremiah answered so silently that Bruce had to put effort into hearing it. 

Bruce was surprised that Jeremiah asked his permission for this. The past events with Jeremiah didn't include him being generous or asking for approvals. 

Bruce didn't know what he wanted. All of this was new, it felt so new. He didn't ask for the kiss and yet... He enjoyed it. He might as well agree to this. 

‘Does it hurt?’ was all he managed to think of as an answer. With Jeremiah being so close to him it was hard to think. Bruce felt his heartbeat quickening and he could do nothing to make himself feel calmer. 

‘I pierce your skin, Bruce. Just like cutting with anything else.’ Jeremiah laughed, revealing his white teeth and two sharp canines that caught Bruce's attention immediately. 'Want to touch them?' Jeremiah offered, seeing how interested Bruce is in them. 

Without saying anything, Bruce just reached out with two fingers and put them on the teeth. They looked fatal. To check how sharp they are, Bruce put his index finger under one of them and pressed there. Totally accidentally he pressed too hard and the fang pierced his finger.Before he could pull away, Jeremiah caught his hand in a fast manner and closed his lips around the new wound. His tongue licked the blood. _First taste of his blood._

Bruce couldn't believe what was happening but he decided not to question all this. 

Slowly and carefully, Jeremiah returned Bruce his finger and fixed his eyes on him. 

‘You won’t… kill me, right?’ Bruce asked, pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding. 

‘Do you want me to?’

‘No.’

Now they both smiled at this. The connection was real. Bruce didn't feel this natural with Jeremiah for a long time. There was still some good in him, he knew it. Maybe Bruce was the reason why the old Jeremiah was still there.

‘Wrist or neck?’ Jeremiah broke the silence unexpectedly.

‘Is there any difference?’

‘Not for me. I would say neck is a more sensitive spot, but I heard it might feel good.’ _More sensitive._ Bruce didn’t really care _._

‘Neck it is then.’

Bruce exhaled loudly, trying to get himself to relax. This was a bad choice. 

Jeremiah took Bruce’s wrists, long, extremely cold fingers making Bruce’s whole arm shiver. He couldn’t tell if Jeremiah did this on purpose or not. But there was no time to think since Jeremiah already started his work. He placed another kiss on the other side of his neck than before, this time a deeper one. Then there was something rougher, a bite. Not rough enough to make Bruce bleed, but enough to make him excited.

‘Your skin…’ Jeremiah exhaled. It seems he is feeling the same way as Bruce. ‘Is so smooth, so soft’ he complimented. Bruce flushed, but Jeremiah didn’t even notice, he was looking for the vane. Didn’t have to look long. To such a sensitive creature as Jeremiah, Bruce’s heartbeat was like drums. Especially now, when he is excited or scared, Jeremiah couldn’t tell, probably both, the heartbeat was so loud, pounding in his ears that he could almost confuse it with his own.

One of Jeremiah’s hands slowly traveled up to Bruce’s back which was a bit arched now, holding him there. They moved away from the wall.

When Bruce felt Jeremiah's fangs press into his vane as a warning he warped his right hand around the other man's back to hold himself from falling. 

‘Are you ready, Bruce?’

‘I… am’

Bruce knew this was wrong. But he spilled the words out without thinking much. What does he have to lose at this point? He trusted Jeremiah’s promise not to kill him.

Just a few more warning bites and two extremely sharp canines sank into Bruce’s soft neck. The man gasped at the sudden pain. He felt himself being pressed even closer to Jeremiah’s body, by his cold hands. One of them was placed on the back of his neck, the other was making sure he doesn’t move too much, warped around Bruce’s waist.

Bruce has never lost a lot of blood. Feeling it being literally sucked, drained from his body felt so unnatural, exciting at the same time. And the fact that it was Jeremiah made it even more thrilling.

If he had to describe the pain he felt at the moment Jeremiah bit down, he would describe it as if someone literally stabbed you with a knife. But it lasted only for a second. He could feel Jeremiah taking out the fangs after making a wound, then his tongue licking it softly, smoothly. Bruce wanted to pull away for a second, but the other man’s hands were holding him in place, leaving no escape.

Until that moment, Bruce didn’t realize Jeremiah was holding him completely, all his weight. His back was arched, head leaned back, eyes closed, mouth opened just a little, all muscles completely relaxed. He was all limp in Jeremiah’s hands but he didn’t even fight.  Jeremiah had full control of Bruce’s now weakened body. He could do anything he wanted. At this point, Bruce would be too weak to fight. But Jeremiah was not going to do anything Bruce doesn’t want him to. He is keeping the promise.

Bruce wondered if Jeremiah is listening to his thoughts now. Is _he_ feeling the same way as Bruce? Is he enjoying the moment? What does it feel like to him?

Bruce felt Jeremiah’s mouth leave his neck and travel up just to meat Bruce’s lips. He kissed there softly, not deeply, just the surface. It was enough to leave some of Bruce’s blood on his lips. Bruce could feel the taste of his own blood and before he could lick it up and swallow, Jeremiah did. Not a drop was left. It was all _his._  

Jeremiah lifted Bruce up a little and their eyes met, anxiety filled the air. There was some blood around Jeremiah’s mouth, but he didn’t even bother to wash it off.

Jeremiah stood Bruce up, still holding him. Bruce was feeling a little lightheaded and he couldn’t tell if it was for the blood loss or just Jeremiah’s pale eyes. 

‘Lightheaded?’ Jeremiah asked, a slight smile on his face. He asked it like he meant it, like he really cared. And he did. Bruce could tell.

‘Uhh… Yes…’ Bruce said, unable to focus, his legs were feeling weaker, head swimming and vision slowly blurring. He was close. ‘Jeremiah, I’m..’ he lost coordination and almost fell. Jeremiah caught him. ‘I’m…’

‘Shhh…’ he shushed Bruce, his index finger on his lips, pressing there softly. He brought his lips closer to Bruce’s ear, nose brushing the hair there, ‘Don’t fight it…’ he whispered and it was too much for Bruce. Jeremiah felt the pressure on his back loosen, Bruce’s hands fell down. His body relaxed and eyes closed up. He passed out in Jeremiah Valeska’s  hands.

\------------------------

Jeremiah laid the unconscious body on the couch and and enjoyed the sound of human’s breathing and heartbeat in the silence. It was like music to his hears, like a song. It was much weaker now, so silent, but so relaxing. Jeremiah closed his eyes, leaned his head back on the expensive couch.

He thought of _the_ moment. Oh if only Bruce knew how he made Jeremiah feel. His blue blood pouring into Jeremiah’s mouth, all his to control, _all_ his to take. Jeremiah knew Bruce enjoyed it, without even noticing, Bruce was making silent moans from both, pain and pleasure.

Bruce Wayne was now his to take care of. And he will.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremiah had probably the best 4 hours in his life. Bruce's presence was incredibly soothing, that slow, soft breathing blessing his ears.

If he was completely honest, Jeremiah was scared of what Bruce will say when he wakes up. What if he calls him a monster? Blames him for what happened? 

But if you think well, Bruce would be right about both of the above. And in some way, Jeremiah liked it. He is a vampire. It's natural for him. Jeremiah will always have the upper hand, with the vampire powers he has it's almost impossible to beat him. Mind reading is especially useful. You are always one step ahead when you know what others are planning. 

The other part of him wanted Bruce to approve to this and say he did nothing wrong, that it was _him_ , who let Jeremiah do this. He cared about Bruce. The old Jeremiah wasn't gone, just hidden. And Bruce Wayne certainly knew ways to get him out, out of the dark soul of the Jeremiah he is now. He didn't know how to feel about this. 

Suddenly the silence in the room was interrupted by a sharp gasp, a sudden rise of Bruce's chest. 

Jeremiah turned his head to look at him. Even wounded and tired Bruce was pretty. His bloody neck was inviting, but instead of starring at it with needy eyes, Jeremiah stretched out his hand and petted Bruce's calf. Bruce tensed at the touch, but remembered that it's _just Jeremiah_.

'How are you feeling?' Jeremiah asked softly, trying not to disturb Bruce too much. 

Bruce didn't bother to answer. He raised his hand and tried to find the wound on his neck. He knew that he did when he gasped in pain, from just a single touch of the little scab there. Jeremiah's eyes widened and he held his breath. He lifted his eyes up to look at Bruce's dark eyes.

'Does it hurt?' he asked, swallowing the saliva that he gathered while holding that breath. He couldn't read Bruce now and it was disturbing. It was hard reading tired, sleeping, unconscious, drugged people since their minds are very foggy and unclear. Even they themselves don't understand what they are doing, how can Jeremiah? 

Jeremiah just kept petting Bruce's leg. It was kind of helping to hide the anxiety that was building up in his stomach. 

'Yeah...' Bruce sighed. 'A little bit...'

Jeremiah swallowed again. He hurt him. 

'Can I... see?' he asked with his voice shaking. He looked like he was about to cry. _The old Jeremiah was showing_. Bruce gave Jeremiah a little smile in approval. In a slow, careful movement, Jeremiah stood up and walked towards Bruce. Being this close to him, he saw all the sweat on his face. Bruce had a very pretty skin, not a single puberty mark on it. He was perfect.

Jeremiah squatted down and gently tilted Bruce's head to the right to get better access to the wound. It didn't look bad though. There was some blood around the scab, but it didn't look very bad. He reached out with one of his right hand's fingers and carefully ran it over the wound. Bruce jumped and Jeremiah stopped.

'I'm sorry...' Jeremiah whispered when Bruce faced him. The emotion in Jeremiah's voice was real and Bruce wanted to hug him, but standing up was too hard of a task for him. Instead he reached out with this hand and with the back of his fingers soothed Jeremiah's jawline. It was supposed to say something like 'It's ok.'.

Jeremiah took Bruce's palm in his hands and looked at him with sad puppy eyes. 

'Sorry, I didn't clean it up. I... completely forgot.' 

Bruce smiled. As a vampire Jeremiah doesn't take care of people so often. 

'You'll find the kitchen by going through this door,' he points at the door in front of them. 'then turning right and climbing down the stairs. It will be on your right.'

'Right, I'll... bring a cold towel to wash the blood off.' Jeremiah squeezed Bruce's hand and left without waiting. Bruce followed him with his eyes.

Alfred was sleeping and Bruce hoped Jeremiah won't wake him up, but how could he when he walks like a cat. His steps are elegant, just like everything else about him. His moves are so plastic and... gracious. Bruce remembered the soft kisses, the bites. He didn't know which of these he liked more, but he would do anything for just another one. Jeremiah would probably consider him an idiot if he asked for it. Or maybe just a person who has lost blood and talks nonsenses. 

Bruce noticed Jeremiah coming back with a oh... _white_ towel _._ Bruce laughed. He really couldn't bring anything else for _blood_ to clean up.

 _'_ A good choice of color.' Bruce smirked. Jeremiah froze. 

'Sorry, couldn't find anything else.'

'Don't worry about it.'

Jeremiah kneeled down and held out the towel. 

'Could you uhh... Sit up, maybe? I would sit near you, it will be much more comfortable.' He requested. Oh, Bruce would certainly do so if he would be in full control of his body. He pulled himself up but fell down awkwardly. Jeremiah put the towel on the floor and reacted immediately.

'Here...' he said, pulling Bruce up as a little child by his armpits. 'Let me help you.' He sat him up. Bruce could barely focus on anything, he had a throbbing pain in his head when he changed position. _How much did he drink?_

Jeremiah picked up the towel and sat on bruce's left. Without being asked, Bruce tilted his head to the right. Jeremiah smiled at this. He then put all his effort in being as gentle as possible. He had to press a little to make the blood go off. Bruce's skin was squishy and soft. It gave in to Jeremiah's fangs so easily, with null percent of resistance. Jeremiah would do it all again and again, and again. 

When the job was done and Bruce's skin was clean Jeremiah thought of trying out something new. He was afraid of Bruce rejecting him, but he wanted this. He put the towel behind him and took Bruce's face in his hands. So warm, soft, pure beauty. He turned it gently. Bruce's brown eyes turned completely black, pupils hiding all the color. Jeremiah took this as a good sign since it means that Bruce is excited.

He slowly, carefully moved closer to Bruce's lips. They both closed their eyes, already knowing what's coming. None of them resisted. Jeremiah was first to make a move and after their lips connected, he slipped his tongue into Bruce's mouth. Without even noticing, Bruce put his fingers in Jeremiah's hair, looking for something to hold on to. The kiss was deeper than any other kiss both of them had before. 

Bruce pulled away, panting, catching oxygen.

'One of us still needs to breathe here.' He said, giggling. Jeremiah laughed too, but then attacked Bruce with another kiss.

While Bruce was playing with Jeremiah's hair, Jeremiah was biting Bruce's tongue softly, making him gasp each time the fangs connected with it and lean deeper into the kiss each time he released. There was no resistance from Bruce when Jeremiah bit his lip. Only a silent moan and a slight tilt of his head. The taste of warm, fresh blood pouring into Jeremiah's mouth made the kiss even better. Bruce couldn't help but dig his short nails into Jeremiah's scalp. He finally pulled away, not even sorry for all this. 

They were starring at each other for some time. Jeremiah was looking at Bruce like at a statue in the museum and Bruce was sucking his own blood from the wound on the lip. 

'How do my bites feel?' Bruce jumped, the question came so unexpectedly. Either way, he didn't know what to answer, he felt anxiety taking over him. How should he describe it to a person who bit him? 

'They...' Bruce couldn't find the right words. He blinked a few times and Jeremiah raised an eyebrow, thrilled to hear the answer. '... Exciting.' Bruce cringed inside.

'Yes...' Jeremiah laughed. He ran his fingers on one side of Bruce's neck. He shivered. Jeremiah really couldn't be more extra and give him a brake. 'I could tell...' he stopped and rested his thumb on Bruce's sharp jawline. 'You are so precious...'

Jeremiah's soft voice was disturbing and Bruce couldn't help but blush. Jeremiah stroked his red cheek with the back of his fingers. Bruce just sat there frozen with no idea how to respond. 

'Would you do it again?'

Now Jeremiah was the one who froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bruce offered himself to him. He was already wounded and it would be dangerous to do it again.

They both stopped breathing. No one has ever offered themselves to Jeremiah. 

'I'm sorry I... You... want me to?' Jeremiah wanted to make sure he's not dreaming. He wasn't, he felt Bruce take his hand and squeeze it. _Warmth_.

'I trust you.' He whispered and moved closer to Jeremiah. He pressed a soft kiss to Jeremiah's lips and ran his hand over the ginger hair. Bruce didn't know what he was doing, he only knew that he wanted this. Right now, Jeremiah could drink him dry and he wouldn't mind. 

'Will the other side of my neck do?' 

Jeremiah returned Bruce the kiss and smiled. 

'Anything will...' 

Jeremiah wanted this to be special. Not like the last time, he wanted Bruce to feel at ease with this. He slowly laid him on his back and attacked his neck with kisses. He loved Bruce's adam's apple. To him it was very attractive. He kissed it and Bruce giggled, warping one hand around Jeremiah's neck and pressing him even closer to his neck. 

Bruce was relaxed and it helped Jeremiah feel more comfortable too. He didn't wait long and sank his canines into the flesh, on the left side of Bruce's neck this time, a little higher, where neck and head connect. Bruce dug his fingernails into Jeremiah's neck and he wasn't the only one bleeding now. Jeremiah heard Bruce's heartbeat quickening, sending more and more blood to his mouth with each powerful pump. Both of them felt guilty for enjoying this, but there was no way back now. Jeremiah couldn't spit the blood out and Bruce couldn't unsay his words. 

Both men were barely breathing, lost in the feeling that was connecting them. None of them had such experience in their lives. 

Soon enough Bruce felt himself being close to passing out again, probably because he hasn't fully recovered yet. He squeezed Jeremiah's neck as a sign to stop. And for their both surprise, he stopped. Just like the last time he licked the wound, swallowed the last drops and pulled away, panting. 

'You are magical...' he said and without waiting for Bruce's answer or anything, took out a knife out of his pocket. Oh, really, who could have thought that he had a knife?

For a moment Bruce's heart skipped a beat and he almost pushed Jeremiah from the couch. He freaked out and thought that he was about to stab him. But before Bruce could try anything crazy Jeremiah pushed him down with his hand.

'Shh... don't worry, it's not for you.' _What is it for then?_

Bruce a furrowed his eyebrows to show that he needs an explanation. 

'Bruce... I want us to connect.' 

Bruce didn't show any signs of understanding. But then when without any warning Jeremiah slit his wrist he got the point. Connect. Jeremiah was going to give him his blood.

'Bruce, do you agree?' Jeremiah asked, standing up next to Bruce, looking down at his exhausted face. 

To be completely honest, drinking someone else's blood wasn't what Bruce wanted the most at the moment. Luckily, Jeremiah wasn't just _someone_ anymore. Bruce has never tasted anyone else's blood nor does he know what _connected_   meant, but _connected to Jeremiah_ sounded good. 

'I do.' he said silently, as if agreeing to getting married. 

Jeremiah put his wrist to Bruce's lips and for the first time in a long time he felt so alive. Bruce was greedy and even though a wound had been made he decided to sink his teeth in Jeremiah's flesh. Jeremiah held his wounded hand with his other one, trying not to pull away.

Bruce took his time. He expected this to feel disgusting and at first it was, but the blood made him feel stronger. With every drop of it he felt himself recovering. He realized that a part of Jeremiah's blood might as well be his.

Jeremiah pulled away suddenly and pressed his bleeding wrist to the black jacket he was wearing. He didn't seem to care about ruining it. 

He found the used towel on the floor and picked it up for the same purpose as before. He cleaned the blood off Bruce's face, making sure it's completely clean. What would Alfred think if he'd see Bruce like this? No. No one had to find out. 

They starred at each other for a moment then Jeremiah kissed Bruce's forehead deeply.

'Will we meet again?' Bruce asked, watching Jeremiah leave the room. 

'Get some rest.' was all Jeremiah said before disappearing. He did it so quickly that Bruce jumped. Bruce would stay awake and watch the sunrise but he came back to his bed since Alfred would certainly start asking questions and Bruce was not in a mood of lying. 

 _Jeremiah_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could have thought that Bruce wanted another one.
> 
> Thanks for the positive feedback guys!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week. Bruce haven't heard anything from Jeremiah for _a week_. The bastard was good at suddenly disappearing. 

Days without him were full of nothingness. Every single night Bruce stayed awake for longer, maybe he'd come? Maybe he would show up by that doorstep again? But he never came. These feelings were so new to Bruce and he had a ton of questions. The old phone that he had to reach Jeremiah was not working anymore and he didn't even bother to leave Bruce at least a little clue of where to look for him or how to contact him. 

The only thing Bruce had to remind him of Jeremiah was the wounds. Sometimes he would touch the scabs just to remember that feeling of the sharp fangs in his skin, blood slowly leaving his body and emptying his veins, there was something pleasant about it even though it shouldn't be. No one has ever kissed him the way that Jeremiah did nor has he ever felt so excited about another person. 

What Bruce was worried about was that this might not be him. Jeremiah left him with this _connection, a bond_ without telling Bruce how it works. You could almost think that he acted all this just to torture Bruce. Maybe that was the idea? 

 

Saturday. An evening nohow different from all the other previous ones. Lucky Bruce, he was going to go for a walk, maybe watch the stars and lay on the grass and wait for the sunset then stay awake till the sunrise, reading mythology or meditating. He used to do that much more often, but the weather in Gotham usually isn't the best for hikes or sleeping under the stars. 

He has already packed everything he needed; a torch, a sweater, some sandwiches that Alfred made (he wasn't too happy of Bruce going alone, it was hard for him to realize that he is an adult now), some greek mythology books and a sleeping bag. 

Deep inside, Bruce knew that this was just a way of trying to forget of Jeremiah and find inner peace again. Maybe deal with the fact that he's never coming back? Let him go? 

He felt his eyes watering, but before any tears could come out he took a deep breath and grabbed his backpack roughly, forcing the tears to come back to where they came from. 

Crossing the door where seems ages ago Jeremiah stood, where he put some spell on Bruce, made him more emotional than it should. The wall where they first kissed... Everything there was crushing his heart so he stopped starring and like wind rushed down the stairs, not thinking about falling down, just about getting out of here. And _that_ was his mistake. There were just a few steps left when Bruce's leg lurched and... He fell. He hit something cold, tough but... Not the floor?

Yes, definitely not the floor. The floor doesn't have fingers, or doesn't hold him upwards by his armpits. The first thought that came to that silly head of Bruce Wayne was Alfred, but when he looked up... The _pale_. Oh, so beautiful, so familiar, so cold and yet so warming. _Jeremiah_.

Jeremiah looked happier than Bruce expected it to. He looked just like all the time, but there was something missing... No, not missing. For the first time he saw Jeremiah with messy hair which kind of reminded of Jerome. But roots of Jeremiah's hair were slightly green, contrasting well with his naturally red lips and ocean color eyes.

Jeremiah stood Bruce up by his armpits and raised his eyebrow while eyeing the other man. His look was so freezing that Bruce couldn't move. 

'You could have broken your spine, you know.' Bruce's whole body shivered, Jeremiah's voice was like water for a man who just walker through Sahara. He could barely hold himself from attacking Jeremiah with his fist. All this wait and he's talking about Bruce hurting himself? With that Jeremiah pressed his thumb under Bruce's chin, stroking his cheek with the other fingers. He made a 'tsk tsk' sound.

'You've always been so impulsive, haven't you?' he laughed, probably not wanting to look too serious or scare Bruce away. 

'Why haven't you called me?' Bruce said angrily, almost yelling at Jeremiah before remembering that Alfred is sleeping upstairs. 

There was no answer. But there was something much better instead. Without letting go of that warm cheek, Jeremiah pressed his lips to Bruce's, his tongue finding it's way in immediately and making Bruce gasp for air just from this. 

'You were gonna watch the stars?' Jeremiah whispered after pressing his forehead to Bruce's. Bruce was catching his breath.

'How do y-' Bruce soon realised that asking was actually pointless and looked away, knowing that he looked awkward. Jeremiah always was the one feeling comfortable. _Bastard_.

'Yes.' Jeremiah said, knowing what Bruce was thinking and pulled away from his sweaty forehead. He sliced his hair with his palm and Bruce's thoughts were screaming 'art', 'beautiful'. Jeremiah was ready to flatter himself and say something like 'oh, I know' but he held himself somehow. 

'Do I still need to ask if you want me to come with you?'

'No.' Bruce chuckled. He wanted to kiss those red lips of Jeremiah's so much but he thought he'd leave this to the end, when they both will be laying on a hill, holding hands, maybe? Yes. He knew that all these fantasies were transferring to Jeremiah's head but he also knew that he didn't care. There was no way to run or hide anyway, so why try?

\--------------------------

Soon they both were outside. It took them about 35 minutes to get to Bruce's favorite hill, not so far from his home. 

They laid on Bruce's soft plaid which was actually overused and it would be time to buy a new one. The plaid was keeping all the memories with him and Alfred though, all the best ones that he had after his parents died. Alfred has always been and always will be the one keeping Bruce from ending up in a body bag. They had this father-son connection, the unbreakable one. 

Bruce waited for this moment, with Jeremiah alone, just for him, for a week, and now he just froze. He forgot how to speak, Jeremiah's presence was unshakable. He came here to watch the stars, but Jeremiah was the most beautiful thing in whole universe. 

Bruce would feel much more comfortable if he would know that Jeremiah is at least tiny bit anxious, but the vampire looked just like he actually was, dead. He wasn't really breathing or blinking, laying as a dead body in a coffin, ready to be buried. The only difference was that his eyes were open. Bruce almost felt like an idiot for starring at Jeremiah all this time.

He would have kept wondering, but his thoughts were interrupted by Jeremiah's cold fingers slipping into his palm. _That pleasant coldness_. The grip was tight, as if Jeremiah was afraid of Bruce to run so he'd have to hold him.

He sure heard everything Bruce was thinking about and that made him a little uncomfortable. Bruce squirmed, trying to hold himself from shivering but failing. 

'You don't need to be so scared, you know?' Jeremiah smiled. 'Asking questions won't hurt.' He slowly turned his head to see Bruce's wide eyes. He was pretty sure that if Jeremiah keeps that serious but cute mimic on his face, he will pass out. 

Bruce wouldn't describe this feeling as fear. It's more like a feeling of anxiety. 

'Uhh... Guess you've already heard them all in my head.' Was all Bruce could say. He didn't want the conversation be too serious, he might as well be sarcastic. But instead of sounding sarcastic he felt awkwardness in his own voice, you don't need extra vampire senses to hear that.  

Jeremiah giggled. There was something funny but extremely pleasant about Bruce's lack of knowledge about these things. Jeremiah was more than ready to tell him all about it. 

He has never explained anything about vampires to another person. Probably because he has never given anyone a chance to ask, the last thing people want to do when their blood is being sucked from their jugular is asking questions about what other terrible things he can do. Even though Jeremiah never considered himself cruel for killing humans, he did want to try go on a _diet_ and start feeding from blood bags, rob blood banks, hospitals or something. But going _vegan_ is not that easy, not to a vampire. The thing about feeding here is that you not only drink blood. You don't get the satisfaction, you never feel full until you taste the emotion. That's why drinking from blood bags is not beneficial. At least 35% of the meal is the emotion that human radiates when being fed from. Fear and anger are the strongest ones, even humans with their _weak_ senses can see when someone else is angry or scared. Next there is excitement, arousal. Probably one of the most satisfying emotions. 

Jeremiah took a moment to think about what Bruce was repeating in his head. _Does he has emotions? Does he feel the same way?_ He couldn't hide the smile that was forcing it's way on his lips. 

Vampires did have feelings, for sure. Differently from humans they are in control of them. Even such things as hunger, or should we say, thirst, can be controlled if you train. Normally, a vampire can function with no problem by feeding once or twice a week and drink about 2 liters of blood. That's pretty much one person. At this point, they pass out and if lucky, someone finds them and donates blood. And Jeremiah wasn't that kind of a vampire. He kills very rarely and splits the two liters in half and gets them from two different people, later glamours them so they don't run screaming. 

Jeremiah was brought to reality by the warm hand he was holding squirming. _Oh jeez, the circulation..._

'You know... I can do stuff with people's minds.' Jeremiah said finally. Another time that Jeremiah spoke unexpectedly and another time when Bruce jumps. 

That wasn't shocking, what Jeremiah said. Bruce was pretty sure he was using some kind of a trick on him, the feelings he had, all the arousal was unrealistic. He has never feel for anyone this deeply, especially not for someone who would drain him dry, _literally_. 

'Have you ever used that on me?' Bruce forced the words to come out. He was slightly angry, but he couldn't complain. He agreed to everything that Jeremiah did. 

The vampire chuckles.

'Not yet, no.' 

'Where are all these feelings coming from then?' Bruce asked, looking at Jeremiah's grin. Differently from Bruce he was completely calm as if he had this conversation a million times. Jeremiah turned his head to look at that unhappy grimace of Bruce. Or was it confusion? 

'Maybe just the blood loss?' He was openly smirking at him. Not angrily though, but it was enough to annoy Bruce. It was the friendly kind of annoyed. 

'You are kidding, right? It's been a week and I feel like I'm-'

'Hm, maybe I did glamour you accidentally then?' Jeremiah cut Bruce off and put a surprised grimace on his face. He was a real showman, a good actor and for a moment that reminded Bruce of Jerome. They were different, but still brothers. 

'You are kidding, right...?' He repeated himself. Jeremiah was a real bastard, but it was fun talking to him again. The light wind brushing his nose, millions of stars shining above them, just the perfect temperature for being outside. And it was much better with Jeremiah next to him. 

'I guess.' Jeremiah teased. He still stank of sarcasm. 'Would you like me to, though?' 

Bruce froze for a moment. He was torn in two. One side of him was interested in how it would feel. The other was yelling 'no', but since he has already opened his vein for the man and didn't get killed, he might as well try this out. He was nervous, but deep inside he knew Jeremiah wouldn't hurt him too bad. 

Bruce didn't say or do anything, but Jeremiah took this as a yes, probably hearing the surface of his mind. 

'It will be easier if you just let it happen, try not to fight it.' Jeremiah cupped Bruce's red face. It felt like all the blood in his body suddenly flushed to his face. 

And at that moment he felt some sort of pull. At first, it was like tickles and shivers all over his body and Bruce was ready to do something about it, but his hands were locked in place. Not by Jeremiah's hands though, it just felt like his muscles didn't exist or his brain forgot how to control them. He finally came to realise that _this_ is the compulsion. Bruce was fully aware of the invisible force pulling him closer to Jeremiah, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Nor did he want to.

He didn't notice how he sat up and... leaned his head back, slightly to right. It felt like someone else was thinking for him, that _someone_ always one step ahead, knowing what is going to happen next, but making  Bruce feet like every action he did, happened years ago. 

Soft lips kissed the exposed area on Bruce's neck, sending real shivers all over his body. The kisses and bites were familiar, they felt natural now. Bruce wouldn't fight this even if he could, he's been dreaming of this moment for the whole week, making up scenarios on their next kiss. Then there was one, harder bite than all the others, the teeth pulled his skin deeper into the other man's mouth. Bruce couldn't stop a wail which escaped his throat. 

'You want this?' he asked softly, moving up to Bruce's ear. He wasn't really sure what the man was asking, but when he felt those canines pressing into the area near his ear just a little harder than that other time, he tensed and realised that his hands are free. He used them to hold on to Jeremiah's back, pressing himself closer as a sign of approvement.

'I do.' And the green light was on. The artery near Bruce's left ear was pierced in just a second, making the blood flow directly into Jeremiah's mouth. The irony taste of it was a bless and Jeremiah moaned first. The blood's taste didn't change, but the emotion it was sending was different. There was no hate or disgust, just gratitude and love. Bruce felt good being able to give Jeremiah what he needed, keeping him alive. Every strong pump of his heart was making Jeremiah want more and more. From time to time he sank his fangs harder and then released them in a few seconds in order to make blood flow faster. Bruce didn't mind at all, trusting Jeremiah with his whole being.  

Soft kisses soon joined the bite, soothing the irritated skin and making the pain easier to handle. Jeremiah's lips travelled up Bruce's arched neck to his mouth which was slightly open, differently from his eyes. Jeremiah used the chance to kiss Bruce, letting his bloody tongue slide through those parted lips, making Bruce taste his own blood. Bruce pulled himself closer to Jeremiah with his arms and leaned deeper into the kiss which went from slow and romantic to rough and even slightly aggressive. We could almost say it was just as deep as their love for each other. 

Jeremiah was the first one to pull away, he was close to biting Bruce's tongue but he thought that'd be too much. He could feel the numbness building up in human's body. Instead he placed a final kiss to Bruce's sweaty forehead. It lasted longer than Jeremiah planned it to and Bruce tightened his grip around vampire's neck. Out of nowhere Bruce felt like this was a goodbye kiss, he tensed.

'I won't leave you.' Jeremiah giggled, pressing his own forehead to Bruce's. He relaxed and felt a need to lie down. Jeremiah helped him to do that by holding his back and later, laying next to Bruce himself. 

'Are you okay? I really hope I didn't hurt you too much?' Jeremiah said, looking at the blood trailing down Bruce's neck, sinking into his clothes, making them dirty.

’It aches...' Bruce was very close to saying that it doesn’t hurt, he didn’t really want to worry Jeremiah, but for some reason the pain was different from what it felt like before. It was more severe, throbbing. 

Jeremiah put a concerned look on his face. He was thinking of something, biting his inner chin while Bruce tried to slow down the bleeding by holding his fingers with slight pressure on the wound. His fingers were red and bleeding wasn’t slowing down. His blood pressure must have dropped rapidly and the effect of it was sudden dizziness. Jeremiah looked scared, at the same it seemed like he knew what to do and yet he remained still. His eyes sparkled with fear for the first time, Bruce saw almost _motherly_ concern in that deep ocean. 

’Bruce, I can put you on anesthesia. It’s a thing I can do at will, but the thing is... It’s risky.’ Jeremiah was almost shaking, his lips trembling in what Bruce could see was fear. His eyes widened.  Jeremiah wasn’t joking and it almost seemed like he was more worried than the human bleeding out right next to him. Seeing him scared wasn't a frequent event.

‘What do you mean... risky?’ He managed to ask, falling into shock.

’Bruce,’ Jeremiah approached him, taking his face in his hands, holding it tight as if it was the last time he’s seeing Bruce. ‘It can turn you. Not all people survive it, some transform, some don’t and stay the way they are. I’m sorry it happened, it’s not something I can control-‘ Jeremiah spilled the words out so quickly, panicking. He shook his head, trying to come back to reality.

Bruce found some strenght in him to relax or maybe he was just slowly passing out. But he exhaled, releasing his worried breath and looking at Jeremiah.

’I trust you.’ Was all he said, putting all his last energy into those words. He wasn’t completely sure what he wanted. Turning into a vampire wasn't the most attractive idea. And yet, spending the whole eternity with Jeremiah was all he wanted.

‘Okay. Just look at me and try not to look away.’ Jeremiah shook Bruce’s head, proving his point. Bruce nodded. ‘I know it’s hard, but please try.’ The vampire pleaded. 

Something suddenly changed. Through his blurred vision Bruce saw blood leaving Jeremiah’s eyes, trailing down his pale face which seemed to be a little blushed now. He was ready to ask what was happening, but before he could even move his tongue or open his mouth, he felt that familiar presence in his head. Colder this time, it was digging deep in his skull and Bruce shut his eyes and realised he can’t open them anymore. And after that one try he didn’t want to anymore. It was like falling asleep, only he wasn’t the one controlling it, dreams and peace were forcing it's way in. He couldn’t resist the pull to the darkness even if he wanted to, but wherever he was falling - it felt good.

What was actually happening, was just Bruce falling asleep from the compulsion that Jeremiah used on him, plus he might have experienced slight shock.

Jeremiah took control of Bruce’s weakening neck and helped his head land safely. The last thing Bruce’s ears heard was Jeremiah’s silent, weak, sobbing ‘sorry’. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been hours. Bruce is laying on the couch, unconscious, barely even breathing. Jeremiah is nervously running his fingers through brunette's hair, with his head on Jeremiah's lap feeling the warmth still radiating from Bruce's body, that unremitting heart still beating. From time to time Jeremiah presses his index and middle fingers to the boy's neck, thanking the God for still feeling something under the skin. Jeremiah tries to ignore the wounds that he made, to not look at them because every time he does, he curses himself, saying that he should be damned for what he did. And he should be. Or maybe he already is. He couldn't imagine a crueler hell than _living_ his life without Bruce. 

Bruce was for sure alive and that was all Jeremiah needed to know. He didn't take his eyes off the human for a single moment, watching the rise and fall of his chest, falling into trans from the song of Bruce's heart. He might as well fall asleep, which was a rare event. He doesn't really need to rest, he does lay down for a 7 hours sleep every now and then, if you could even call it _sleep_. A vampire is able to shut their mind and body down, be dead for some time. Their body simply stops functioning and not only do they not breathe or blink, no one is able to wake them up. It's a trans that only the vampire himself can control.  They know they need to do this procedure when they get nosebleeds or hunger becomes harder to control.

To be honest, Jeremiah has never been too good at controlling his lust for blood. He doesn't even need to smell an open cut to start biting his inner cheek, to imagine the taste of that red liquid in his mouth. He can hardly be near people while they exercise, run, it's difficult to ignore the quickened heart beat, blood flowing so much faster in the veins. No, Jeremiah likes his victims calm. From time to time he finds a... donor. Well, he glamours them so they willingly offer their blood to him. He keeps them somewhere around for about a week before finding a new one and repeating the process again and again. Vampire get addicted to a certain person's blood if they drink it often, it's like a drug. Bruce could also be called a donor by now, since Jeremiah bit him what, 3 times now? More than he usually does, but how could he resist when Bruce practically offers himself? 

Jeremiah notices the human on his lap flinch a little, as if he was just simply asleep, not unconscious. He raises his eyebrow and softly taps the brunette's cheek.

"Bruce?" He whispers, his face closer to Bruce's in case he'd try to say something but would be to weak to say it out loud. 

No response. Jeremiah sighs. 

But... Oh wait. Bruce's lips, which were frozen for hours formed into a smile, his hand finding Jeremiah's cold one which was resting on Bruce's chest. He squeezing it, as a sign that he's awake.    

"Oh my God, Bruce!" Jeremiah gloated, his own lips curling into a wide smile, his white teeth showing. He presses a rough kiss to Bruce's forehead, as if he hasn't done it for years. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks, his forehead pressing to Bruce's. Bruce tries to flinch away, his fingers looking for Jeremiah's face behind his back so he can push it away. 

"Cold..." he says, so silently, exhausted. It takes some time for Jeremiah to understand, but it's him who Bruce is talking about. His forehead, of course it's cold. He pulls away immediately.

"Oh, I am sorry..." Jeremiah exhales sadly. All he wanted at the moment was for Bruce to feel comfortable, feel safe, _warm_. Though how could he with a vampire next to him...

Jeremiah doesn't make eye contact with the human on his lap, avoiding seeing Bruce hurt because of him. Though he was thankful that the worse didn't happen, at least Bruce was alive and here, with him. 

"Bring me a blanket." Bruce asked weakly, tongue hard to control. Jeremiah reacts in a heartbeat, gently lifting Bruce's head off his lap and laying it on the couch, where he sat. 

"Where can I find it?" He asks, already in the doorstep.

Bruce's heavy hand slowly lifts up as he points at a small wooden cabinet with flowers on it right next to the couch. Jeremiah chuckles, feeling stupid for already getting ready to run to the other room. He materializes by the cabinet quicker than a human eye can notice. He roughly opens all the drawers, one by one when he finally finds what he needs at the very bottom one. "Ah!" he gasps, grabbing a thick, black blanket and closing all the drawers with a push of his leg, actually hurting his knee. 

The material smelled like Bruce so Jeremiah decided that it must be used often. He carefully covered Bruce's whole body with it, not leaving any spaces, making sure he's warm and comfortable. Even though it was summer and the weather outside was very _summerish,_ Bruce must feel cold because of the blood loss, or maybe he even has fever? Oh, what if he caught a cold? 

"Does anything hurt?" Jeremiah approaches Bruce with a note of panic in his voice, squatting down. Bruce chuckles with his eyes still closed. 

"Besides my head, neck, muscles and bones... No." He smirks sarcastically, but Jeremiah doesn't dare to laugh. Bruce takes Jeremiah's hand in his, this way trying to calm Jeremiah down, the look on his face showing how guilty he feels, scared at the same time. "It's just the blood loss, Jeremiah, I'm not sick." Bruce assures him, running his fingers over Jeremiah's _almost_ unvisibly trembling hand, feeling his bones through such thin skin. 

"Bruce I am so sorry..." He says, blood tears gathering in his eyes. "I am sorry you were in... In such danger. Not only could you have died, but you could have-" Jeremiah suddenly falls silent, shaking his head, not able to suppress the tears already rolling down his cheek.

"Jeremiah, you didn't do anything I didn't let you to. You don't need to blame yourself." He keeps calming the vampire, putting as much softness in his voice as he can. Jeremiah breaks free from Bruce's hold.

"Bruce, it will become harder and harder for me to-... resist. Vampires get addicted to their donors and what if it happens again, I wouldn't forgive myself-" This time he's cut off by Bruce himself. He squirms under the blanket, trying to sit up.

"Then don't." He says, adjusting himself, with only a few thin cushions behind his back he can't seem to find a comfortable position. 

Jeremiah's lips were formed into a 'O' form, he was ready to complain before he registered what Bruce just said and swallowed whatever he was about to say. His eyes widened and at the confusion. 

"I am... going to be your donor." Bruce says, seeing that an explanation is needed. But Jeremiah's face expression doesn't change at all. His pupils dilate and Bruce is surprised that for a dead person it's even possible. The pale blue is fully covered in black, two trails of blood trailing down Jeremiah's both cheeks. Bruce reaches out with his own shaky hand, the bottom of his index finger softly wiping off the fresh, red liquid. It's not at all different from human's blood just... much cooler. Jeremiah holds his gaze on Bruce as he carefully, making sure no drop drips on the floor, moves his red finger towards his mouth. Instead of putting it in there, his tongue comes out, licking it off. Copper.

"Bruce you don't have to, I am able to provide myself with blood..." He tried to talk Bruce out of this, though deep inside he _does_ indeed want to have him all for himself. But he loves Bruce, he can't let his nature hurt him, even if it means not ever drinking from him again. 

"I know but... You would have me. I would always be here when you need." Jeremiah's face starts showing signs of agreement, muscles relaxing, but eyes still waiting for something else. "And I promise to take care of my health." Bruce adds, almost rolling his eyes, satisfying Jeremiah's desire to know that he'll be alright. 

"I still don't want to hurt you so often, Bruce..." Jeremiah breaks the eye contact, scratching his knee. Bruce smiles and for a moment he can see the old, good Jeremiah talking to him, an innocent pure soul, which meant no harm to anyone. 

"Jeremiah, it really... Doesn't hurt so much." The pause in the middle of the sentence made it sound less believable, but in a way it was true. Pain was a small price to pay for what comes next.

"Mm?" Jeremiah tilts his head, one eyebrow higher than the other. He rises up with, supporting himself with his palms on the corner of the couch, the tips of his fingers would be touching Bruce's thigh if not for the thick material. "And yet your heart flutters every time I do _this_..." He presses his wide smile to _the_ area of Bruce's neck.  

"Well... I don't know if you, vampires, can relate, but to humans pain and pleasure combined can feel... good." Bruce presses out, breathless from only one soft kiss, almost melting. 

"Yes, I figured that." The vampire grins, his cold breath sending shockwaves down Bruce's spine. Bruce warps his hand around Jeremiah's neck, his fingers finding their way into his hair.

"Jeremiah, I'm doing this because I love you. I understand your concern but just as much as _you_ want me to be safe and happy... I want the same for you. I haven't been this connected to anyone for a long time, but I trust _you_." He grins, pressing a dry, quick kiss to Jeremiah's lips, just enough to calm him down. They stay in this position, with their eyes closed until Jeremiah feels himself almost falling onto Bruce. 

Bruce realized that they never had a proper talk, about well... Jeremiah's life as a vampire. He didn't dare to ask before, but since now they are closer and Jeremiah seems to be in a good mood, Bruce thought he could maybe ask some questions. And he had a lot of those. About myths, stories, were they actually true? Two of them, obviously were - blood drinking and cold skin. He has never seen Jeremiah out on a sunny day though. 

Bruce squirms and moves his legs up, making Jeremiah some free space to sit down. And he does.

"Jeremiah... I have some questions... I'm just curious, because all I really know about you is that you drink blood." Bruce starts, feeling a little cringy. This conversation was going to be either very serious or completely ridiculous. Jeremiah lets out a giggle, resting his arm on Bruce's knee.

"Yes, how absolutely unacceptable." He smirks. What a king of sarcasm. "Well, don't be afraid, ask." He encourages Bruce, gesturing with his hand. He was surprisingly enthusiastic. Bruce suddenly fell silent as he tried to think  of something better than "garlic?"

"So... You don't burn in sun?" Bruce presses out, his eyes almost tearing up at how awkward this sounded.

"No, Bruce," Jeremiah laughs. "no, I don't burn in sun. I am completely fine with sun, but I prefer colder weather. I do really enjoy autumns." Bruce nods. 

"Can you be like... considered dead?" 

The vampire takes a second, thinking about his answer, making it obvious.

"I don't know..." He answers and it seems honest. "I don't think so. I can walk, speak, my body functions almost like human's does, except I heal quicker, my blood is cold and pulse is hard to locate, but my heart does beat. Does that make me dead?" He looks up at Bruce. Although this question was probably rhetoric and none of them really knew the answer, Bruce still shook his head as a no. Jeremiah was indeed a cold hearted person, both literally and poetically speaking, but he wasn't dead. Not with what he and Bruce have in common. 

"So you are not immortal?" Bruce continues the questions game, this one sounding more as a wonder that just needs approval than a question. If he has a heart, blood, things like bleeding out to death are still possible, right? At the very last, who would survive with, for example, their head cut off? Technically, no one was immortal.

"No, not at all," Jeremiah says, shaking his head to sides as he's circling Bruce's knee with his fingers, tickling it. "I age just like all people. The immortality is a complete nonsense. I am hard to kill though, as I said, I heal quickly and just shooting me, even to the head or heart won't kill me. Well, unless I was starving for a long time and have no strength to recover." 

"A stake to the heart won't help either?" Bruce asks, just to make sure he got it right.

"No, the some story as with a bullet, material really doesn't matter." Jeremiah giggles, softly. He doesn't seem to mind this conversation, in fact deep inside he was happy that Bruce asks instead of judging Jeremiah himself, it just shows how deeply he cares about him. 

"Do you have any other uh..." Bruce is suddenly stuck, thinking of the right words for this. "Um, superpowers?" He laughs at himself. "Other than mind reading?" Bruce adds in a rush.

"Well to be honest I wouldn't exactly call it _mind reading_. It's more like I _feel_ what you think, emotions. As if they were floating in the air. People don't think in actual phrases, you know, so I just feel the emotion and knowing the context I can also guess their exact thoughts." Jeremiah says, finally stopping making those circles. "Apart from that I am just more sensitive to my surroundings. I hear better, I _see_ better... For example if I listened closely, I could probably hear your heartbeat from the other room." Bruce could barely hold his jaw from dropping down at these words. It really did sound _magical._

"Does it trigger you? I mean... You are around humans all the time...."

"No!" Jeremiah shoots back, looking offended at the question that he considered quite ridiculous. "Do you get triggered by well... seeing food? Only when you are hungry or it's your favorite meal, right? It's no different for me." Bruce swallows hard, saliva feeling heavier than ever, slightly frightened of suddenly risen Jeremiah's voice.The vampire opens his mouth releasing a silent gasp. "I'm sorry..." He apologies, squirming in his seat. 

Bruce doesn't say anything, not really knowing what to. 

"I feel dizzy..." He finally says after a minute for awkward silence. "I would like to rest now..." He pushes his legs forward as a sign for Jeremiah to stand up. And he does, checking if Bruce's feet are still curled up with the blanket. 

"Bruce?" He approaches the boy who has already closed his eyes. 

"Mmm?" Bruce mumbles.

"I would like to stay, but... Alfred?" 

"Alfred is meeting with his old army friend tomorrow, Jeremiah. You can stay." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
